harvester_duck_xenomorph_predatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Khaiston
Khaiston, referred and mostly called Queensland, formerly known as “St. Newt, Birdland” was a gigantic hive for all Xenomorphs. The Red ane Black Queen Mothers reside at the top, but the leaders of the Queen Mothers, called “The Alpha Mothers” reside at the top leaving the whole species below. Since rescued by the Duck Squad, they have no plans for War and conflicts against each other as the Xenomorph City, known now as “Khaiston” (after a Xenomorph Queen sacrifice) became a country and arranged their own flag and national Anthem. The Alpha Queen Mothers have merged their country with their ducks, with it returning to One country once again in the future, with two mixed national anthems and flags, according to Pres. Grid A. Lambert, which discussed the plans to Rachel Conn on Bird Patrol and Good Morning Birdland last January 2, 12,000 (2,000 Year). There are 2 parts of this megahive, one called Idira and one Queensland. History: Queensland was founded by Gilhere Corporation in 1765 since the Xenomorphs were rescued from the Shove attack on LV-426. The ducks moved all Xenomorphs to Xenomorph Prime, but were stopped when Shove decided to nuke Xenomorph Prime, and going back to LV-426 was a “BAD IDEA”, propose by One of the queens, because they would not fit. Acheron (LV-426) was not a good place, but propsed by another Xenomorph warrior, “Why don’t we stay in your planet? Yours is 20x the size of ours and we can inhabit the unhabited part.” Thats when Steven English, the rescuer on board “Allison‘s Mothership”, started to rescue all Xenomorphs in a full scale evacuation. Notable Leaders: Antarctica Queen- Vice Mayor (1765-1780) Specimen 6/Queen Siaraxa- Mayor (1765-1780) Matriarch Empress “Maggie”- 2nd Rank Leaders (1780-1795) Second Acheron Queen- 2nd Rank Leaders (1795-1810) Queen (Ryushi) ”Rita”- Secretary (1765-1810) Red Queen Mother “Revelys”- 1st Rank Leaders (1765-Present) Black Queen Mother “Alicia”- 1st Rank Leaders (1765- Present) Information: Queensland is the size of the Earth, and is considered as Xenomorph Country as declared by the Ultimate Queen Mothers. It houses 10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 xenomorphs. A central hive for the Queen Mother castes is built in the higher level, and a certain code unlocks a secret 2nd control panel. The whole Queensland is bulit on the Super-Tough Cement and is in fact a reconstructed mothership. It can be used as an Escape Pod on the planet evacuation with enough space to house the 10,000,000 predators, 10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 xenomorphs, and the 4,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 ducks in existence. An underground thruster is present in the area below the country of Khaiston. Expansion: Since of the betrayal of Nova on the Duck and Xenomorph Species, his land was ultimately nuked on December 18, 2018, with rehabilation plans for the expansion of Queensland. Queensland made money for many Lawyer-Xenomorphs, which range from the top half to the bottom half of their initialization payment. Areas: Area 1- The Opening of Queensland, Khaiston Since the Xenomorphs do not want a cold environment, the ducks made the country of Queensland or Khaiston have a gigantic roof, which serves as the docking stations of many Harvester Motherships. The opening has 1 hive with 1 Xenomorph Empress, with a Praetorian Xenomorph as a guard to check all passable ID’s and stickers, and with the non-identification visitors and pass overs have decided to have ID’s of their own, which you can use as a passport inside. The Praetorian will allow only the expected visitors to enter. Inside the entrance, you will see numerous attractions like “Queensland Park” and some picture picture spots to make your visit to Khaiston very memorable. Area 2- The City Ducksmore Street is where you can pass to inner Queensland. In there, you can find streets with shops and movie theaters, which the movies are always in 3-D and have very nice Special effects. Area 3- Souvenirs After passing numerous malls and shops, you will find Specimen 6’s hive, with some Warrior Xenomorphs selling numerous souvenirs like Xeno-Zip, Royal Jelly, and Hats with Xenomorphs and a Xenomorph Queen on top, to represent Queensland. Area 4- Hives and Stations There are a few hives in this area that sell some supplies. Other Praetorians make eggs being selled for experiment and weaponry. Area 5- Docking Station An enormous station waits for the Xenos and Ducks who intend to Travel to outer Space using a mothership. Khaiston Docking Station is one of 4 Docking Stations in Duck Prime. Area 6- The Aerial Hive It houses Gladys and Revelys, the two Xenomorph Queen Mothers. National Anthem The title of the National Anthem is “Xeno”, which was composed by Pristine the Palatine Predalien.